1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to flake shaped, metal oxide coated soft iron pigments.
2. Background Art
Colored effect pigments that display a metallic luster have been the object of intense research and development efforts for many years because of their special optical qualities, particularly because of their brilliancy. Effect pigments are pigments of a flake shape that display a direct reflection and only little scattering. In addition to reflection properties, they may also display interference properties and must be oriented in a preferred direction by a method based on the given application. The special feature of all applications that are pigmented with effect pigments is the pronounced angle-dependence of the optical appearance. The particle size of effect pigments considerably exceeds that of coloring pigments. The preferred particles that find the most application have sizes between 5 and 50xcexc and a diameter-to-thickness ratio of 30-150. Flakes with a diameter up to 250xcexc are used in a few fields of application. The conceptions regarding the ideal shape of metallic effect pigments, in practice, are based on the so-called xe2x80x9csilver dollarxe2x80x9d, a largely spheroidal aluminum flake that has few scattering centers. The present invention describes effect pigments that have the layer sequence metal oxidexe2x80x94ironxe2x80x94metal oxide. In the category of the metal oxide coated iron pigments only few developments have become known to date. They are essentially concerned with iron pigments that display temper colors. The term temper colors refers to interference reflection phenomena that result from the oxidation of the surface of metal particles. Known metal pigments that display temper colors are the superficially oxidized brass pigments that are on the market in various shades of color depending on the thickness of the oxide film.
DE 4419 741 describes iron pigments that display temper colors. The colored effect pigments with a metallic luster are produced by atomizing molten iron, grinding the resulting granular iron, and subsequently heating the flake shaped particles to 200-500xc2x0 C. in the presence of atmospheric oxygen. When heated in air, an oxide layer forms on the surface of the iron particles and temper colors appear in the color tones gold, red violet and blue. The production of colored iron pigments with metallic luster is described very similar in EP 673980. There, too, granular iron is first produced by atomizing molten iron. Subsequent wet grinding of the granular iron and subsequent heating of the ground products at 350xc2x0 C. produce the temper colors gold, copper, violet and blue in that order. The sequence of colors requires a time period of only 1-4 minutes. The shortcomings of iron pigments with temper colors and the method of their production are manifold. The most significant shortcoming is the low reproducibility of the color hues. Even a slight change in the thickness of the iron oxide coating is enough to produce different interference reflection colors, and the oxide layer that is produced by oxidation of the iron surface is also not conclusively defined regarding its composition (Fe2O3/Fe3O4). Since pure iron in a fine distribution reacts pyrophoric, the difficulties in adjusting discrete color hues become greater as the particle size of the iron flakes decreases. EP 673980 thus describes only the production of relatively large iron flakes with temper colors (70-80% of the particles are between 100-300xcexc). Further deficits of the described methods for producing the above iron-based effect pigments already result in the atomizing step. When molten iron is atomized, the granular iron is obtained relatively large-grained and with not very homogeneously distributed particle sizes. Since a particle size range of 5-50xcexc is preferred in effect pigments, the iron particles that are produced by atomizing must not only be deformed but also reduced in size. This is very expensive. Furthermore, the reactivity of the iron flakes significantly increases with their reduction in size.
In view of the difficulties involved in the production of suitable iron substrates and their susceptibility to oxidization, a number of developments in the past have dealt with the metal oxide coating of corrosion and oxidization resistant special steel flakes. Special steel or xe2x80x9cstainless steelxe2x80x9d refers to iron alloys with 18-30% Cr, 0-8% Ni, also Mo, Cu, V and C. Stainless steel flakes are on the market for applications in heavy corrosion proofing. Even though iron is the main component of the special steel flakesxe2x80x94which frequently results in the catchy but misleading term iron flakesxe2x80x94developments in metal oxide coatings of special steel or stainless steel flakes are not in competition with the object of the present invention. The reasons are as follows: special steel alloys have different optical constants than iron. Since the optical constants of the reflector material largely determine the overall optical appearance of the pigments, one must distinguish between special steel and iron. Special steel furthermore lacks the ductility of iron, which is why usually only relatively thick flakes with little coverage are available for coatings.
Special steel flakes, in contrast to iron flakes, are for the most part produced by metal-cutting processes. Lastly, special steel lacks the ferromagnetism that is characteristic for iron and which represents the cause for the orientability of metal oxide coated iron flakes with the aid of an external magnetic field. The applications that deal with the coating of special steel or stainless steel flakes are listed below, to complete the picture:
DE 41 043 10.3 describes oxide-coated flake shaped pigments that are produced wet-chemically by coating stainless steel flakes with iron oxide and titanium oxide. The pigments display a steel gray or black gray body color and interference colors. The production of titanium dioxide coated stainless steel flakes is described similarly in JP 10/110 113. WO 00/43 457 describes the production of Fe2O3, TiO2 and ZrO2 coated effect pigments, the metallic core material is preferably composed of titanium, tantalum, zircon, stainless steel or Hastelloy (a nickel alloy).
Alternative methods for producing metal oxide coated iron pigments by PVD methods and subsequent reduction in size of the films that are prepared in the vacuum are conceivable. However, so far no products with the layer sequence metal oxidexe2x80x94ironxe2x80x94metal oxide (xe2x80x9cthree-layer comboxe2x80x9d with iron reflector layer) have become known that are produced according to this method. The high cost would likely conflict with an implementation of this concept on an industrial scale.
From this follows that the development of effect pigments on the basis of iron depends to a significant degree on making suitable metal substrates available. Of the pigment developments described so far, none is able to meet the requirements in the decorative and functional fields.
It was the object of the present invention to develop novel, colorful effect pigments with metallic luster for decorative and functional fields of application. The novel pigments were intended to stand out by their brilliancy and their orientability with the aid of an external magnetic field. They were to have a high covering power and particle sizes preferably in the range of 5-36xcexc. The novel pigments were furthermore supposed to be stable in slightly alkaline conditions, as they are found in many water lacquers.
This object was met with the use of highly pure reduced carbonyl iron powder, which is commercially available in a spherical particle shape and narrow particle size distribution in various particle sizes from 1-10xcexc (suppliers: BASF AG, Ludwigshafen, or ISP, Wayne, N.J.) This powder, which is mechanically soft and ductile because of its purity, is gently ground and subsequently subjected to the oxide coating. The oxide coating may take place via wet-chemical deposition processes or via CVD methods in the fluidized bed. It has proven advantageous if the flake-like deformed soft iron powder is superficially passivated. Oxides that are particularly suitable for the oxide coating are highly refracting, transparent or partially transparent oxides, such as TiO2, TiO2-x, Fe2O3, Fe2O3-x or the mixed phases of hematite with Al2O3, Cr2O3 and/or Mn2O3.
As a starting product for producing the substrates for the novel colored effect pigments, soft iron powder as it is obtained in the reduction of carbonyl iron powder was discovered. Carbonyl iron powder is produced by decomposition of iron carbonyl vapor and is a specialty product of the chemical industry. It is obtained in round particles with average particle sizes of 1-10xcexc in an extremely narrow particle size distribution and has an initial iron content of approximately 96-97%. Contaminants are carbon, oxygen and nitrogen. The particles that are obtained initially are mechanically hard. By reductive treatment at an increased temperature the mechanically hard powder can be transformed into soft iron powder, which has an iron content of  greater than 99.0% or, better,  greater than 99.5%. The particles of the highly pure reduced carbonyl iron powder are soft and easily deformed by mechanical means (Technisches Merkblatt der BASF, M 5686 d). Both non-reduced as well as reduced carbonyl iron powder is commercially available in various average particle sizes (1-10xcexc). With reduced carbonyl iron powder it is possible to produce the iron substrates of the novel colorful effect pigments with metallic luster, which have high covering powder, magnetic permeability, and good stability in slightly alkaline media. Similar to fine-particle highly pure granular aluminum, which is used to produce the so-called xe2x80x9csilver dollarxe2x80x9d pigments, reduced carbonyl iron powder with average particle sizes of 1-10xcexc, because of its high ductility, is particularly suitable for the production of flake shaped iron substrates. The deformation into flake shapes takes place by grinding in ball mills, for which small grinding media (1-5 mm) are preferred. The grinding may take place both by wet grinding with the use of white spirit or also by dry grinding. To prevent cold welding, a lubricant, such as oleic acid, stearic acid or phosphonium compounds, are advantageously added in small quantities (0.1-3 percent by weight). The particle diameters and shape factor (diameter-to-thickness ratio) of the desired iron substrates can be controlled within wide margins via the grinding time and selection of the average particle diameter of the starting material. The grinding generally lasts 1-12 hours. After the grinding the iron flakes with metallic luster already reveal a thin oxide-containing passivation layer, which is formed through reaction of the iron surface with atmospheric oxygen or ubiquitous water. It has proven advantageous to improve the passivation of the soft iron flakes by chromatization, phophatization, nitration and other passivation methods that are known in the industry. The passivation results in the formation of a very thin barrier layer on the surface of the soft iron particles. Due to its small thickness ( less than 20 nm) it virtually does not become optically noticeable. The flake shaped soft iron pigments have a darker metallic luster than, for example, aluminum pigments. The reflection power of iron is in the visible wavelength range between 50 and 60%.
The coating of the surface of the flake shaped soft iron particles with a metal oxide layer may consist of one or more oxides of the transitional elements. Preferred oxides are those of titanium, of iron, and of mixed phases of oxides of iron with those of chromium and/or aluminum and/or manganese. Particularly preferred among the iron oxides is hematite (xcex1xe2x80x94Fe2O3). The higher the refractive index of the deposited oxide, the lower the coating thicknesses that are necessary to produce interference phenomena.
If the process is performed wet-chemically, the hydrolysis products of soluble metal salts, such as titanyl sulfate, titanium tetrachloride, iron chloride, chromium sulfate, etc., are deposited onto the surface of the soft iron particles, which are kept in motion at an increased temperature in an aqueous medium. The deposition is followed by a filtering, rinsing, drying and calcination step. The drying and calcination must take place gently, optionally in the vacuum or under inert gas so that no oxidation of the soft iron substrates of the pigments takes place at the increased temperature. As an alternative to the wet-chemical coating, chemical vapor deposition (reactive CVD methods) may also be used to produce the metal oxide coative CVD methods) may also be used to produce the metal oxide coated soft iron pigments. In this method, vapor-state metal compounds such as iron pentacarbonyl [Fe(CO)5] or TiCl4 are oxidized or hydrolyzed in the gas phase and the respective resulting Fe2O3 or TiO2 aerosols are deposited onto the soft iron flakes that are moved around in the gas flow at an increased temperature. In the pigment industry, fluidized beds have proven useful for CVD coatings on metal flakes (U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,042). Interference colors can be produced in a targeted manner by controlling the thickness of the coating.
An additional coating of the metal oxide coated soft iron flakes with compounds that improve the dispersibility and the orientability of the effect pigments in the medium is possible. Coatings of this type are not relevant from a coloristic point of view. Appropriate coating substances may be higher fatty acids, but also fatty acid derivatives or dicarboxylic acid derivatives, organic phosphites and phosphonium compounds, phosphoric acid esters, silanes, organic and cyclic amines, oxygen-, sulfur- or nitrogen-containing heterocycles, sulfur-nitrogen compounds of higher ketones, alcohols and aldehydes as well as mixtures of the same.
From a coloristic point of view, it is possible to produce a multitude of colorful pigment individuals with metallic luster. The given color hues and brilliancy of the products result from the optical constants of the soft iron substrates, the absorption constants and refractive index of the metal oxide coatings, and the layer thickness of the oxide layer. For the optical appearance, the layer thickness of the oxide layer is an important parameter. It becomes apparent that the metal oxide coated soft iron pigments develop interference phenomena already at relatively low layer thicknesses, as is typical for interference reflection pigments. With hematite (xcex1xe2x80x94Fe2xe2x80x94O3) coated soft iron pigments, interference can be already observed starting at a layer thickness of approximately 20 nm (yellow). With an increasing layer thickness the interference colors orange, red, violet, green and blue are obtained, which are then followed by the interference colors of the higher order. The prerequisite for easily perceptible interference colors is a high homogeneity and uniformity of the coating.
A characteristic feature of the oxide coated soft iron pigments is their high magnetic permeability. The pigments can thus easily be oriented during their application with an external magnetic field. Optically impressive light/dark patterns and color hue changes can be created in the process. In the past it was often attempted to generate magnetically orientable pigment particles through ferromagnetic coatings (Fell-containing Fe2O3, Fe3O4, xcex3xe2x80x94Fe2O3). This was done at the expense of optically dull and esthetically not very impressive surfaces. The utilizable magnetic power of such pigments was furthermore considerably less than in the case of the highly permeable soft iron pigment substrates for which there are no restrictions regarding the coating with optically attractive metal oxides.
The field of application for the inventive pigments is the decorative field, as well as the functional field. The pigments are used in the lacquer, in paints, plastics, for printing, in glass, ceramics and in cosmetics. In the functional sector, the special magnetic properties, those of the electrical conductivity, the ability to absorb radar waves, or the ability to shield against electromagnetic waves, are utilized. Security printing may be named as an example in which importance is placed on the decorative and functional properties of the novel effect pigments. In this field, the printing of the inventive pigments on banknotes permits an optically impressive, unmistakable marking of the security print on one hand, and money counting machines in banks that operate based on the principle of induction, are able to read the magnetically highly permeable soft iron substrate of the pigment particles.
The following experiments serve as examples to illustrate the invention.